


Kiss it better

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Injury, Jonny's stitches, Kissing It Better, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Jonny gets a boo-boo and Kaner kisses it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> what's written on the can. I just found out Jonny's stitches are both outside and INside his mouth soooo there might be a part two.  
> As always, fabulous beta by Jay <3

Patrick couldn’t take his eyes off Jonny’s mouth. More specifically the three stitches adorning his right lower lip and chin.

 

It had been an accident, Patrick hadn’t meant to high stick his own Captain, but Jonny just hadn’t seemed to see him and skated right into it. The blonde didn’t even realize he’d injured his Captain that badly until after the game and Jonny was being stitched up at his stall.

 

He’d apologised so many times he was worried Jonny would get pissed and rescind his offer for Patrick to crash the night at his place. Patrick hated trying to get downtown after a late flight.

 

Jonny finished brushing his teeth and rolled his eyes at the blonde, staring blatantly at his face.

 

“Are you going to be like this until they heal?” He demanded, Patrick’s guilt was getting old quick. It had been an accident, he knew that. Patrick needed to stop beating himself up over it. At least it hadn’t been an eye, or God forbid a concussion.

 

“I’m just, sorry dude.” Patrick shrugged the ‘Sorry I didn’t see you, sorry I cut you, sorry I can’t stop apologizing’ left unsaid.

 

“I know. It was an accident. I don’t blame you.” Jonny replied, reaching for the anti bacterial cream their medical staff had given him, holding eye contact with Patrick through the mirror.

 

“Yeah.” Patrick sighed. “Thanks for not changing your mind about letting me crash. I hate trying to get downtown after a red eye flight.” He smiled, softly. It was a standing offer and Jonny would never make Patrick brave downtown traffic when they had back to back games.

 

“No sweat.” Jonny grinned and winced when it pulled painfully at his stitches.

 

Patrick winced in sympathy pain, always sensitive to those close to him and went to open his mouth to speak.

 

“Don’t.” Jonny cut him off. “Don’t say anything. It’s not like you can wave your magic wand and make it better.” He waved his hand in the air dramatically imitating a wand.

 

Patrick shrugged, grinning at Jonny’s theatrics. “I could always kiss it better.” He offered, not thinking about the words before they were out of his mouth.  _ Oops. _

 

Jonny stared at the blonde, eyes wide and shocked, his focus going directly to where Patrick was licking his lips nervously. That was unexpected.

 

“I mean, I... that was stupid, forget I said anything.” Patrick blushed red, turning to leave the bathroom.

 

“You can.” Jonny called to him, face going red. “I mean, you did the damage, not that I blame you,” He was quick to add. “But you should be the one to make it better.” He trailed off feeling foolish, what was he even saying?

 

Patrick bit his bottom lip and smiled bashfully, up at Jonny through thick lashes. “Yeah?” He asked, voice shy. 

 

“Yeah.” Jonny nodded, trying to look calm. He was anything but. His heart hammered in his chest and his head was still a little fuzzy from the earlier hit in the game that wasn’t Patrick’s stick. Not to mention the crazy flip flopping of his stomach that always occurred whenever Patrick looked at him with such intensity.

 

Patrick took a few tentative steps forward, hesitating with the fear that Jonny would laugh at him and tell him to go to bed, like it was all a big joke. Patrick didn’t want this to be a joke.

 

The blonde reached out to cup Jonny’s face in both hands. Tilting his head to the right position, Patrick noted that Jonny went completely pliant in his hands, before pressing his lips softly, oh so gently over Jonny’s new stitches. When he pulled back, Patrick’s eyes were wide and slightly glazed over with something Jonny couldn’t read.

 

“Did.” Patrick’s voice broke and he cleared his throat before trying again. “Did it help?” He asked voice small, unsure.

 

“Yeah.” Jonny whispered back, lips curved in a smile, ignoring the slightly painful tug of the stitches. “Feels much better. Thanks Peeks.” He reached out to put a hand on Patrick’s shoulder.

 

Patrick let out a breath of relief and beamed impossibly wide at Jonny. “Good. I’m glad. That’s... good.” He trailed off knowing he sounded like an idiot, but he couldn’t think with Jonny so close, smiling like that and touching him.

 

“I should go, bed. Early skate tomorrow....” 

 

“Yeah.” Jonny agreed, dropping his hand and trying to ignore the way his skin tingled from the contact. “Good night Kaner.” He called as the blonde exited the bathroom. He stood there for a few moments, listening for the sound of the guest bedroom door closing before letting out a shuddery breath. 

 

Jonny looked at himself in the mirror, eyes wide and a dopey grin on his face. He looked like an idiot. He touched his stitches reverently, mind racing but only able to come up with one coherent thought: Patrick had kissed him.

 

His stomach did happy little flips in his belly as the realization settled in. Patrick had kissed him, voluntarily, and not as a drunken joke.

 

Jonny felt giddy and excited, grinning to himself as he made his way to bed. After rolling under the covers he then buried his face in his pillow and he kicked his legs like an excitable teenager with their first crush.

 

The brunette rolled to his back and let out a deep breath, calming himself.

 

“Baby steps Jon. Sleep now, push for more in the morning.” He told himself, over and over until he felt tired enough to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> misspsychoticfics  
> misspsychotic


End file.
